Wishing Fountain
by Kagome Raya
Summary: You know those water fountain they have in the mall right people are always tossing coins in and making wishes well two girls did the same thing and what do you know it came true.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back with the same story and I'm guessing you are all wondering why I started over. Well someone said I wasn't being descriptive enough so I'm going over all my chapters and reposting them.

Inuyasha: wow that's pretty smart why didn't you think of that before

Me: shut it with you will get a one way ticket to the pit (Inuyasha mouth shuts with a snap) now about my other stories they will be worked on so don't worry ok

Naruto: oh we know you don't have to tell us

Me: ok thanks Naruto

Naruto: no problem we know this story is about me

Me: that's right

Inuyasha: why can't you write just about me huh

Me: I just wanted to do one

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT

Naruto: whoa wait a sec don't tell me you're still jealous (Inuyasha jumps at Naruto. Naruto starts running laughing his head off saying Inuyasha jealous. I sigh)

Me: like I said before its gonna be a long day (watch beeps) Yay its time to start the fic I don't own Naruto because if I did he would be the greatest unstoppable Hokage ever (Naruto at the same time with me) BELIEVE IT

Voice: I'll believe it when I see it (Naruto stops and Inuyasha stops right before he runs into Naruto)

Naruto: I know that voice its...

Hee hee I got you with a cliffy well a mini one at least you will have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out who it is. If you like guess put it in your review kay.

Chapter 1 The wishing fountain

Talking ""

Thinking ''

A young girl rushed down the sidewalk her blond hair bouncing on her shoulders. You are wondering who this girl is right. Well her name Amitie Accord. She is 12 years old with long blond hair that just sits on her shoulders and bright green eyes. She pretty short for a 12 year old only4'8". She is always up for a challenge but only if it deals with sparring. Where was she in a hurry to? Her best friend house. Turning a corner she ran through the grass to a gate stopping only a second to open the gate and dash into the backyard of her best friend home.

She came to a stop at the back door gasping for air after catching her breathe she knocked.

"RAFFINE ITS ME AMITIE OPEN UP!"

Amitie blinked 'Raffine is always home unless. . .'

Amitie gave a little sigh "She's at the mall damnit she had to be at the mall today."

Grumbling Amitie walked back out the gate closing it behind her and ran down the sidewalk.

'If I hurry I can catch the next bus to the mall.'

Sometime later

Amitie hopped off the bus a quickly making her way through the crowd into the mall looking around she spotted something light purple bouncing in the large crowd ahead. Amitie smirked 'She made it real easy to find her good thing she dyed her hair.' Who is Raffine? Amitie's best friend. Raffine is also 12 with long purple hair, she dyed her hair that color because it's her favorite color. Raffine has bright blue eyes always filled with excitement. She is 4'10" and always teasing Amitie because she is so short. She loves to shop which is why she is at the mall running around looking for a sale. Amitie quickly navigated through the crowd going to the purple headed girl when she was close enough she grabbed Raffine's arm.

"Hey Ra . . ."

"Ahh KIDNAPPER!"

Amitie sighed. Raffine turned and smile.

"Oh Amitie its you don't do that you scared me."

"Raffine what are you doing here. I thought you said you spent all your money?"

"I did but I'm here looking around so I know what I'm gonna buy next time!"

"Figures you would do that."

"Damn straight you wanna help?"

"Why not."

Sometime later

"Ooh Amitie look a fountain!"

"Wonderful."

"Do you have a penny?"

"If I did I wouldn't give it to you."

Raffine pouted looking at Amitie with puppy eyes. Amitie twitched then sighed. Raffine smiled holding out her hand Amitie dropped a penny in her hand Raffine grabbed Amitie's hand pulling her to the fountain.

"Why don't you make a wish Amitie?"

"As if it would come true."

"It couldn't hurt to try?"

"Whatever."

Raffine stopped in front of fountain silently made her wish and dropped the penny in.

"Okay you go."

Amitie pulled a penny out her pocket and silently made her wish then dropped the penny in. They both walked off not noticing the water glowing lightly. They walked into a store heading to the elevator Amitie pressed the button and the door open they walked in Raffine press the button for the top floor the door closed with a ding.

"Hey Amitie do you think our wishes will come true?"

"I highly doubt it.

Raffine frowned. "You know who you sound like now."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Really."

"Yeah you sound just like him you're talking like him acting like him are you sure its Naruto you like and not Sasuke?"

Amitie open her mouth to say something but the elevator stopped so suddenly they both fell.

"What the hell just happen." Amitie asked standing up wincing

"The elevator stopped." Raffine answered standing up too also wincing

"Why did it stop are we at the top floor?"

"If we were the door should've open but they didn't"

The two girls looked at each other.

"Don't tell me."

"We're stuck."

"Exellcent." Amitie muttered

Raffine reached for the open door button but Amitie grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I gonna see if the door will open."

Amitie let her wrist go. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this' Raffine pressed the button. Nothing happened Amitie let out the breathe she didn't know was holding 'Ok I was . . .' Suddenly the elevator rapidly dropped and they screamed.

"I WAS WRONG!" Amitie cried grabbing Raffine.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Raffine yelled latching onto Amitie.

They both closed their eyes and yelled,

"HELP!"

The inside of the elevator lit up and they disappeared.

Scene change

The moon shone brightly over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All was quiet and peaceful until screams fill the air then it was all quiet once again. Somewhere within the forest on the ground was two bodies. Amitie and Raffine both lay on the ground unconscious.

Sometime later

The sun shone brightly right on Raffine face she groaned softly and opened her eyes sitting up and blinked.

"Wha where am I."

She looked around. She was sitting in a forest the sun shining though the trees and leafs. She could hear birds chirping loudly near by. She sat there listening to them. The chirping grew faint until it was gone, she sighed and stood up walking over to Amitie laying not to far away.

"Amitie wake up." she said loudly. Amitie twitched and open her eyes. She blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. She turning her head to look at Raffine. Green met blue.

"Raffine I think we're not I in New York any more."

"Looks that way Amitie. So pray tell where are we?"

"I have no clue."

They stared at each other then stood up looking around.

"Where ever we are it very pretty out here." Raffine mused

"Yeah it is pretty nice and its quiet too. No cars or people or airplanes its very peaceful."

Raffine snapped her fingers Amitie looked at her and said,

"What you know where we are?"

"I think but there only one way to find out."

Raffine walked off Amitie watched her before running to catch up.

Sometime later

Still walking Amitie and Raffine looked around the forest trying to find a clue to where they are. So far they found nothing.

"Raffine can we stop for a I'm tiered and hungry." Amitie whined

"Ok baby we'll stop."

Amitie sigh and sunk to the ground falling back onto the grass. Her stomach growled and she groaned. Raffine shook her head and sat down next to her.

"Man I need some ramen right now!"

"Figures you'd say that."

"Duh you know I like ramen."

"Right so you ready to go."

"Not yet." Amitie mumbled. Then she sat up and turned around "Did you hear some thing?" Raffine shook her then smirked.

"Sure that's not your tummy talking?"

"Shh listen!"

They both became quiet.

"Voices." Raffine whispered

"C'mon let's go see who's?"

They stood up following the voices until they became louder and louder. Stopping behind a tree they peeked around to see Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was standing under a tree looking bored and mad. Sakura was leaning on the same tree with Sasuke looking mad and annoyed . Naruto was sitting on the ground looking mad, annoyed and bored at the same time frowning. Amitie and Raffine looked at each other and smile.

"Let's go say hi." Raffine said about to run to them but Amitie stopped her pulling her away.

"Amitie what are you . . ."

Amitie put her hand over Raffine mouth and shot her a glare.

"Raffine," she hissed "shut up!"

"Hey did you hear something?" they froze

"I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither." they sighed

"Well I'm gonna go next it out." they froze again

"Naruto you're just hearing things besides Kakashi-sensei will be here soon." they sighed again

"That pervert is always late I'll be back before he ever shows up."

Amitie pulled Raffine away and Raffine was smirking the whole time.

"What's the matter Amitie you scared of your boyfriend?"

"Raffine shut the hell up!" Raffine laughed quietly. Amitie stopped behind a tree with a sigh Raffine was still laughing at her she laughed a little harder at the faint blush on Amitie cheeks. Amitie glared at her.

"Sooo now what do we do?"

Amitie shrugged her shoulders.

"We need some help."

"Maybe I can help?"

Amitie hand went into her pocket out came a kunai and it was place right at Kakashi neck. Amitie gave a squeak and took a step back. Raffine stood there frozen out of shock staring at Kakashi. Kakashi blinked looking back between Amitie and Raffine. Raffine blinked then blushed backing up until she was by Amitie.

"Ok I think you can put the kunai down." she whispered Amitie lowered the weapon and grinned a little.

"Um right sorry bout that hehheheh."

Kakashi eye curved up.

"Its ok I took you by surprise though I was surprise you did that!"

Amitie blushed faintly.

"So what are your names?"

"Amitie."

"Raffine."

"Kakashi nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Raffine chirped

"Hn I better get going you two follow me."

Kakashi walked off Amitie and Raffine followed.

Scene change

"So Naruto did you see something?" Sakura asked when Naruto came back.

"No but I know I hear something come from over there." Naruto muttered

"I told you, you were hearing things Rigghhhtttt Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer (A/n duh) then Kakashi came walking up with Amitie and Raffine but they were behind him so everyone didn't see them.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Right sorry bout that I was on my way here but I saw these two girls who was lost. I tried to help but one of them almost killed me!"

"YOU LIAR!" they yelled again

"But I'm telling the truth see." him stepped to the side revealing Amitie and Raffine.

"Team this Amitie and Raffine. Amitie Raffine these are my students Naruto Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura blinked staring at them. Then Naruto said,

"Wow he's not lying for once."

"Hey I resent that." Kakashi said looking up from book that appeared in his hand. Amitie scoffed and Raffine giggled Kakashi looked at them

"Something wrong ladies?" they shook their heads Amitie stomach growled and she blushed faintly

"Now where have I heard that before?" everyone looked at Naruto he frowned crossing his arms.

"Someone hungry how about we go get something to eat where would like to go?"

Raffine opened her mouth to say something but Amitie beat her by yelling,

"RAMEN!" Naruto face lit up

"Yeah what she said Ramen come on Kakashi can we go get some?"

"Please!" Amitie and Naruto said looking at Kakashi with puppy eyes. Kakashi sighed

"Only if Raffine says so." Amitie turned to Raffine

"C'mon you owe me after all that trouble you put me though!"

"What trouble?" Amitie glared at her and Raffine eye twitched

"Fine."

"Yes!" Amitie cried hugging Raffine tightly

"But you owe me for this." Raffine said smiling

"Whatever!" Amitie said

"Alright lets go!" Naruto said running off

"Hey wait up!" Amitie yelled following

Raffine walked over to Kakashi and said,

"We're doomed."

"I know." Kakashi sighed he and Raffine walked off with Sasuke and Sakura behind.

That's all for now, now back to what happen earlier

Recap

Naruto: wait I know that voice its...

(Naruto spins around pointing at)

Naruto: Sasuke WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE

Sasuke: I came to get you Kakashi-sensei want you right now

Naruto: why I came to training today what did I do

Sasuke: I don't know and I don't care but he want me to get you said something about you taking something I don't care just come on

Naruto: Fine I'm coming (Sasuke turns around and walks right into the pit Naruto starts laughing) Sasuke fell in the pit ( Inuyasha starts laughing too they both don't see the small pit their standing over until they fall in)

Inuyasha and Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: well it was fun rewriting this chapter if you guessed Sasuke at the top pat your self on the back and give me your reviews and help please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I'm back with the next rewritten chapter and I just want to say . . .

Inuyasha on the walkie-talkie: hey stop all talking and get us out now damnit

Naruto on the walkie-talkie: yeah what did we do

Me: Inuyasha you're in there for making me upset about starting a new story yelling at me for doing a Naruto story and not one on you. Naruto you're in there for putting Sasuke in the pit I know it was you because you're the only one here with the button that can put people in

Inuyasha: wait if Naruto can put him in then he can get us out

Me: no Naruto puts them in I take them out

Inuyasha: damnit

Me: so Sasuke you can go (pulls out some button pushes it Sasuke appears next to me) and Kakashi I'm sorry but Naruto gonna has to stay with me a little longer

Sasuke: whatever (leaves walking out the living room)

Me: now I should start the story right lets get started (gets laptop and starts typing)

Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Naruto so its left at that but I do own Amitie and Raffine so I'm happy somewhat

Chapter 2 Seeing the Hokage

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Two blonde heads move through the crowds of people avoiding them and some times brushing them lightly but light enough not to be notice. Amitie moved to side to avoid running into two ladies as they walked by.'Man this is too easy its like being at the mall hmm where's Naruto'

Amitie scanned around trying to spot the blonde haired ninja her even looked up on the roof tops to find him. Something tapped her shoulder her turned Naruto was running behind her to keep up.

"Wow you really run fast Amitie!" Amitie smiled

"Thanks were you behind me this whole time?"

"No I was up ahead but came back until I could see you but you were running so fast I really didn't need to back up much."

" Hm we pretty much left the others right?"

"Yeah they'll catch up sometime soon I think."

"Right are we almost there?"

"Yeah it's up ahead you wanna race?"

"Sure."

They stopped standing next to each other.

"Ready." Amitie said

"On your mark." Naruto said

"Get set."

"GO!" they yelled together

Naruto ran off head with Amitie not too far behind. Ichiraku came into view. Amitie sped up until she was next to Naruto then went on ahead past him.

"HEY!"

Naruto ran faster and caught up with her. They stopped in front of the ramen place. Amitie smiles brightly and Naruto pouted.

"NO FAIR! How did you win?"

"Well you did say I could run fast right?"

"I should have won I'm faster than you."

"You had a head start when we started if you think about it you should've won."

Naruto blinked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you should have won with that head start."

"Oh!" Naruto grinned "Thanks Amitie."

Amitie smiled "No problem."

They stared at each other smiling and the same thought went through their head.

'Wow what a cute smile.'

Naruto blinked at the thought. Amitie blushed faintly and looked past him walking up. Naruto turned.

"You see the others?" he asked

"No but I see Raffine bouncing around."

"Where?" Naruto asked looking around Amitie sighed walking behind him putting her hands on the sides of his head she turned it into the right.

"There see."

Naruto blinked and saw something light purple bouncing up ahead.

"Yeah I see her."

Amitie nodded taking her hands off his head when she did her fingers brushed his hair. Even though it was a light brush she still felt how soft it was and the only thing that went through her mind was 'Ooh so soft!' out of reflex she started to pat his head marveling how soft it was.

Naruto watched as Raffine's head got closer and closer. Then Amitie began patting his head. He was enjoying it. His eyes drooped slightly but then he blinked and blushed.

"Um Amitie what is you doing?"

Amitie stopped realizing what she was doing. She blushed bright red and backed up some.

"Oh! Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to that! Sorry!"

She said it so quickly Naruto almost didn't understand. He nodded quickly. That's when the other came up not looking happy at being left behind. Sasuke the most he was glaring at Naruto and Amitie. Raffine open her mouth to yell at Amitie but a tap on her shoulder made her look at Kakashi. He lean over and whispered,

"Look at their face notice something?"

Raffine looked Amitie then Naruto and grinned. Kakashi saw this and straighten up and said,

"Did something happen before we showed up?"

"Yeah did something happen Amitie Naruto?"

"Um." Naruto muttered. He looked over shoulder at Amitie. Blue met green.

"Any nothing happened." Amitie said

"Oh really then why you blushing?"

Amitie looked at Naruto. Green met blue.

"Well we're waiting for answer." Kakashi said looking back between Naruto and Amitie.

Naruto and Amitie looked at them then back at each other. They stayed like that for a while with everyone watching. They both blushed and looked away. Raffine smiled evilly Kakashi eye curved up Sasuke and Sakura blinked at their reactions.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Kakashi asked?

They shook their heads rapidly.

"So why are you blushing?"

"Nothing! I want some ramen now!" Naruto said

"Not until you answer my question now Naruto that an order."

Naruto lowered his head and muttered something.

"Louder Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head revealing a deep blush on his face.

"Amitie was patting me on my head feeling my hair." Naruto said louder blushing harder. Raffine looked at Amitie. She had her back to them with a smirk Raffine walked over to her.

"Amitie is this true did you pat Naruto on his head feeling his hair." she asked excitedly. Amitie muttered something.

"What was that?"

Amitie turned glaring at Raffine.

"One thing Raffine that's all you have to say before I kill you!" she growled the last part.

"I want my ramen now sensei!" Naruto said walking inside.

Amitie followed still glaring at Raffine walking beside her twitching Sasuke and Sakura followed.

Sometime later

"Now where do we go?" Raffine asked as they walked away Ichiraku

"Well should go see the Hokage." Kakashi said

"Why?" Amitie asked?

"Because we need to find out where you to are from."

"NYC."

"Huh?"

"New York City." Raffine said glaring at Amitie. She glared back.

"Where is that?" Sakura asked?

"The United States it's like on the other side of the world."

"So two are from the other side of the world." Sasuke said they nodded.

"Hm how did you girls get here?" Kakashi asked?

"An evil elevator." said Raffine Amitie slapped her hand on her forehead a wacked Raffine up the side her head.

"What she means is we were in an elevator back where we came from. I guess it brought us here. How we don't know."

"Did you do something before you got in the elevator?"

Raffine gasped and grabbed Amitie shaking her. "Amitie doesn't you remember that fountain!"

"What fountain?"

"You don't remember doing you." Raffine smirked "Too busy thinking about running your fingers through someone hair."

Amitie and Naruto blushed. Amitie glared at Raffine.

"Raffine if you don't tell me about that fountain now I really will kill you. Right here right now!" to add on the threat Amitie hand was slowly making its way her pocket.

"The wishing fountain."

"What does the fountain have to do with this?" Raffine wanted to bang her head on wall then do the same thing to Amitie.

"God! Amitie stop act like like Naruto!"

"What's that suppose to mean Raffine!" Amitie and Naruto said together. Sasuke scoffed

"What she mean is Naruto is a idiot. Amitie is acting just like him. So she's saying you are a idiot both of you."

"SHUT UP SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" they yelled glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back.

"Amitie stop glaring at Sasuke and remember the freaking wishing fountain!" Raffine said turning Amitie to face her. Amitie took a deep breath and thought back before they came here.

Flashback

"_Ooh Amitie look a fountain."_

"_Wonderful."_

"_Do you have a penny?"_

"_If I did I wouldn't give you."_

_Raffine pouted looking at Amitie with puppy eyes. Amitie twitch then sighed. Raffine smiled holding out her hand Amitie dropped a penny in her hand Raffine grabbed Amitie hand pulled her to fountain._

"_Why don't you make a wish Amitie?"_

"_As if it would come true."_

"_It couldn't hurt to try?"_

"_Whatever."_

_Raffine stopped in front of the fountain silently made wish and dropped the penny in._

"_Ok you go."_

_Amitie pulled a penny out her pocket and silently made her then dropped the penny in._

End of Flashback

"Do you remember now Amitie?" Raffine asked Amitie nodded slowly

"Do you remember what you wished for?" again Amitie nodded slowly Raffine smiled then said,

"Thank you kami-sama for shining the light on Amitie idiotic brain!"

"OK THAT'S IT!"

Everyone watched as Amitie tackled Raffine and they started to fight rolling all over the ground yelling insults at each other pulling the other hair. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura watched with wide eyes. Kakashi stood there watching with mild interest.

"Kakashi-sensei stop them!" Sakura said. A second later Kakashi said,

"Did you say something Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi walking up she slapped him on his back. Kakashi muttered a low ow before walking up saying as interesting this fight is. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm gonna have to make you stop." he broke them apart. Amitie and Raffine glared at each other.

"Stop glaring at each other."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi blinked

"Why did you call me sensei?"

"Because you are one even if you aren't ours sensei." Raffine chirped

"Are we still going to see the Hokage?" Amitie asked

"Yes we are."

Sometime later

"Um."

Everyone was standing in the Hokage office looking at the Hokage sleeping on her desk. Kakashi cleared his throat all he got out of her was a grunt she kept on sleeping. Amitie put her hand over her mouth to from laughing. Raffine bit her lip.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunada shot up the papers she was using as a pillow flew up and around onto the floor. Raffine and Naruto started laughing their heads off. Amitie snorted laughing but put both of her hand over her mouth. Tsunada looked at them. Everyone looked at her Raffine and Naruto stopped laughing for second then started again twice as hard. Amitie burst out laughing with them. Tsunada glared at them.

"Quiet!" she barked

Amitie and Raffine stopped at the same time. Sakura wacked Naruto and he stopped rubbing his head.

"Now tell me what's so funny?"

"Um you got some ink on the side of your face." Raffine said

"Some its covering the whole side of her face!" Naruto said

Naruto Amitie and Raffine started laughing again. Tsunada stood up and walked out the room past them on her out she wacked Naruto up side his head. Naruto rubbed his head muttering under his breath. When he pulled hand back it was black.

"What the . . ."

Everyone looked at him Raffine Sakura and Amitie laughed. Sasuke smirked Naruto frowned crossed his arms. The right side of head was black. Tsunada walked in without the ink on her face and sat at her desk and looked at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" she asked

"We have visitors."

"Visitors?"

Her eyes landed on Amitie and Raffine still giggling at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama this is Amitie and Raffine." Two stopped giggling at the sound of their names being called.

"Where are they visiting from?"

"The other side of the world." Naruto said

"The other side of the world." Tsunada repeated. Amitie and Raffine nodded.

"You might have explain this to me."

Amitie and Raffine nodded. Everyone stood there waiting then Raffine and Amitie glared at each other.

"What are you waiting for Amitie?"

"You to start."

"I'm not starting."

"Well do you think I want to start?"

"Well I was thinking you would just start talking."

"Are you stupid! You know I hate explaining things first."

"You know I hate it just as much!"

"I hate it as much as I hate the colors: blue, purple, black, green, brown, yellow, and pink. You know how much I hate pink!" Sakura frowned slightly and fingered her pink hair wondering if she should dye it so Amitie wouldn't hate her. Raffine sighed and muttered something under her breath making Amitie glare at her harder she payed no attention to it the best she could. It hard to explain something with someone glaring at you.

"So do you think you can help them Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked after Raffine finished

"I'm not sure what I can do." Tsunada sighed "Raffine you said you two made a wish before coming here right?" Raffine nodded "What did you two wish for?"

Raffine looked at Amitie. "Amitie what did you wish for?" Amitie blushed remembering what it was. Raffine smiled evilly "Amitie did you wish for what I think you wish for." Amitie glared at her "Say it out loud and see what happens Raffine I dare you."

"Ok I won't say it." she walked over to Tsunada and whispered in her ear. Tsunada face lit up and she smiled looking at Amitie. Amitie blushed faintly.

"Ok by the sound of it when you two made your wish it came true."

"Ha! Amitie and you said it wouldn't come true!"

"I didn't say it wouldn't come true I said I highly doubt it."

"It's the same thing right?"

"Whatever."

"I have question." Naruto said "Why do you always fight if your friends?"

"All friends fight Naruto." Tsunada said

"No these two always fight for like the smallest reason. Its like they fight just the fun of it."

Everyone was staring at Naruto. He blinked.

"What?"

"Naruto that's the smartest thing you ever said in your life." Sasuke said Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Make me dobe."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jack ass."

"Dumb ass."

"BASTARD!"

"Ok you two give it a rest your starting to sound like Amitie and Raffine." Kakashi said.

"We do not sound like that." Amitie said Raffine nodded.

"Right."

"I have a question." Raffine chirped "Where are me and Amitie gonna stay?"

"Well I think you could stay with one of us." Kakashi said scratching his head in a bored manner. Raffine smiled

"Ooh can I go with you!"

Everyone looked at her. Sakura blinked

"You want to go with Kakashi-sensei?" she asked Raffine nodded

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a pervert because he read those books." Naruto said Amitie shrugged her shoulders.

"So what Raffine is a bigger pervert that him. She has this book case that's half way filled with those books" Kakashi eye twitched

"Half way filled." he repeated Amitie nodded

"I don't know why but her mom doesn't kill her with all those perverted books."

Raffine blushed glaring at Amitie.

"So Amitie who do you want to go with?" Kakashi asked Raffine scoffed

"You don't have to ask. Amitie going with Naruto. End of story."

"Raffine!" growled a pissed off blushing Amitie "Why did you say that!"

"Two reasons. One: I like to mess with you. Two: revenge for telling everyone I read those books!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm right here Amitie go ahead and do it."

Amitie growled and tackled Raffine. Everyone but Tsunada sweat dropped watching them fight rolling around yelling at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei stop them!" Sakura said

"Can it wait a second longer?"

Sakura glared at him walking up and wacked him on his back. Kakashi mutter ouch walked up and pulled them apart. Amitie and Raffine glared at him.

"You two need to control your tempers and stop all this fighting. If you fight again I'm not stopping it."

"That's what you think Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said glaring at the Jonnin. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and looked at Amitie.

"So you are staying with Naruto?" Amitie nodded blushing faintly

"I have a question." Raffine chirped "What are going to do about clothes? Amitie and me needs some clothes to wear."

Tsunada stood up and walked out a minute later came back with an envelop and gave it Raffine.

"Its just some money to you two some clothes just try not to use it all in one place."

"Ok thank you Hokage-sama!"

"Your welcome. Now go away so I can get to work."

"Your just going back sleep." Naruto said he got a hit on his head for that. Muttering under his breath as they left.

"Yay we get to go shopping!" Raffine said skipping ahead Amitie sighed and said,

"We're doomed."

Well people that's all for the rewritten chapter 2 yeah it looks the same but somethings are different so yeah . . .

Inuyasha on the walkie-talkie: can we come out now

Me: no but Naruto you've quiet for a long time so you can out

Naruto on the walkie-talkie: yay (I pull a button out and pushes it nothing happens)

Me: uh oh

Naruto: uh oh what's uh oh

Me: dead batteries

Naruto: dead batteries aw man

Me: sorry Naru-chan until I get new batteries you're stuck

Naruto: this sucks eggs

Me: review so I can get new batteries for my button and Naruto will be free and maybe Inuyasha too but you have to review

Inuyasha and Naruto: review and get us out of here please


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people I'm back with my third rewritten chapter and Naruto Inuyasha I've got good news and bad news

Inuyasha: what's the good news?

Me: someone said they liked my story so I'm dedicating this chapter Kanemoshi for saying she liked my story so this is for you thank you for enjoying my work I'm updating just for you (I bow you blush smiling knowing you made me very happy and proud of my work)

Inuyasha: wait that's the good news it didn't have any thing to do with us what's the bad news

Me: I couldn't get batteries

Naruto: SAY WHAT

Inuyasha: OH HELL NO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP AND FIND SOME RIGHT NOW

Me: but I have good news

Naruto: what is it?

Me: I use my other button batteries so you two can get out

Inuyasha and Naruto: YES (I pull my button out and push it Naruto and Inuyasha appear next to me)

Naruto: free at last ramen here I come (runs to the kitchen with Inuyasha behind at that moment my watch beeps)

Me: hey Naruto Inuyasha you want to do the disclaimer (Inuyasha and Naruto stop then look at each other and run) YOU TRAITORS (I sigh) well you know I don't own Naruto but I own Amitie and Raffine you can't sue me so take your sorry lawyers and get the hell away from me (a bunch of lawyers appears out of no where running away like a stampede leaving me standing shocked Naruto and Inuyasha pokes their heads in the room)

Inuyasha: what was all that noise

Me out of shock: nothing (smells the air) is something burning

Naruto: OH CRAP THE RAMEN (they disappear into the kitchen)

Me: ok start the fic (get laptop and starts typing)

Chapter 3 Too Much Talking

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"Ok!" Raffine chirped "we need a place to shop. Sakura do you know anywhere we can go?"

"Um well I know this one place Ino and I always went there."

"Great! So what is it like"

Raffine and Sakura chatted with each other about the store. Amitie walked beside Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto were behind them.

"Hey Amitie why don't you go talk we Raffine and Sakura?" Kakashi said

"I don't talk about that kind of stuff." Amitie replied

"That's because she's an ani-shopper. She wouldn't care about shopping unless it's something she can add to her . . ."

"Raffine shut up!" Amitie yelled a blush making its way to her face. Raffine only grinned happily. She pranced back to Amitie putting her arm around the girl shoulders.

"Aw come on Amitie why don't you just admit it, it won't hurt!"

"I'm gonna hurt you if you say anything."

"You know you are a mean friend. You know that right."

"And you get on my nerves you know that right."

"Being mean again."

"Getting on my nerves again."

Raffine grinned and Amitie smiled.

"I have a question." Naruto said from the back "why do you two always fight?"

"Well that's how we act." Raffine said she shrugged her shoulders"it's like our way of showing we're friends because all friends fight and . . . " she was cut short by beeping "what is that noise?"

"Oh it's my watch" said Amitie looking at her wrist "it must be time for Inuyasha to come on . . . OH CRAP"

"Say what!" Raffine cried

"We're missing Inuyasha do I have to spell it out to you!"Amitie snapped. Raffine sighed and running her fingers through her hair.

"What's an Inuyasha?" Naruto asked?

"Not what who." Raffine said "back in New York where we're from there's this anime show called Inuyasha that comes on and we are missing it!"

"Is this show very important?" Sasuke asked?

"Hell yes!" Amitie and Raffine said at the same time "and we're missing it!"

"What's the anime about?" Kakashi said?

"It's about Inuyasha. He's a demon."

"Demon." Naruto repeated. Amitie wacked Raffine.

"Not a full demon just half remember Raffine." Amitie said looking at her. Raffine nodded "Just half!" she chirped. Naruto nodded slowly Kakashi watched him out the corner of his eye.

"What else is the show about?" Sakura asked

Amitie and Raffine explained the anime starting at the beginning going on to the last episode they saw.

"Wow that anime sounds like fun to watch!" Sakura said

"If Raffine had her PDVDP you could see your self's."

"What's is a PDVDP." Naruto asked?

"Portable DVD player."

"What's DVD?"

"I don't know what that stands for."

"Hey there's the store." Sakura said pointing ahead. Raffine smiled Amitie sighed held her hand out. Raffine grabbed it and pulled her off saying "I can't wait to see what kind of clothing they have in there" Amitie groaned looking at the sky. 'Kami-sama why did you give me a friend who loves to shop!'

Sometime later

"I'm having fun what about you Amitie?" Raffine asked looking at the blond. Amitie huffed and crossed her arms. "Are you still grumpy Amitie?"

"Take a wild guess Raffine!" Amitie snapped glaring at the purple headed girl next to her.

"Look Amitie we . . . "

"I know but I think we have enough." she pointed to Sasuke Kakashi and Naruto all three has a small pile of clothes in their arms. "I think we can last with that so lets pay for it, go get going."

"But are you . . . "

"Raffine!" Amitie growled grabbing the girl pulling her away from the clothes "we don't need a whole bunch of clothes like we're going on a trip. We just need something to wear until we leave."

"When will that happen?" Amitie stopped pulling and looked Raffine in the eye?

"I don't know, but that's not the point." she walked behind Raffine pushing her "just pay for the stuff and let's get going besides I'm hungry."

"Say what!"

"You heard me."

"But Amitie you almost had five bowls of ramen!"

"What can I say fooling around with you makes me hungry."

"Say what!"

"I said buy the clothes and let get going."

Scene change

Amitie sighed, "I'm so glad to be out of there!" Raffine shook her head.

"Amitie you just kill me by not liking to shop."

"Ask me if I care?"

"You're mean."

"And you're annoying."

"You know what."

"What?"

"I don't like you."

"Well that saves me the trouble of telling you I don't like you."

"How can the two of you say that to each other and still are friends?" Naruto asked looking between Amitie and Raffine?

"We're just playing it's like a game we play." Raffine answered

"Do all friends do this back in New York?" Sakura asked?

"Not sure but me and Raffine always do this." Amitie said "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?"

"Yeah but no ramen." Kakashi said Amitie and Naruto groaned.

"Dumplings!" Raffine chirped "I want some dumplings. If that's ok?"

"Sure I know somewhere that serves dumplings." Sakura said "I go there all the time."

"Yay! but first we have to go home."

"Why?"

"As much as I love shopping, I hate to carry by stuff with me so it must go home. Kakashi lets get going."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok follow me."

He walked off with Raffine following. Walking backwards she yelled,

"Meet at Ichiraku then we'll head onto the restaurant don't be late!"

Scene change

Naruto pushed the door of his apartment open and walked inside with Amitie Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Hn it's clean."

"I'm not even gonna reply to that Sasuke." Naruto said glaring at him Sasuke glared back. While they were having there glaring contest Sakura and Amitie walked around looking at everything. Naruto's apartment looked like any apartment but it had plants just about place everywhere. Two in the kitchen and one in the living room. The living room had a couch and small tv. In the back they found the bathroom and Naruto's room. They walked into Naruto's room looking around. There was a poster with a picture of ramen that said 'No bi Noodle' a poster was hanging over his bed with the village symbol on it. Naruto had one plant in the room placed by his bed. There was a door that led out to the veranda. They walked out his room to a room with books and scrolls all over the floor.

"What a mess!" Sakura said picking one of the books up.

"It looks like Naruto studies in here." Amitie said looking around. Her eyes stopped on the wall. She stared at it putting her stuff on the floor and walked up to it.

"What are you looking at Amitie?" Sakura asked?

"This wall does it look funny to you."

Sakura gazed at the wall before finally nodding.

"It does look funny. Almost like it's something behind it."

Amitie ran her hand over it and stopped.

"Paper. Wall paper. There's something on the other side."

"Well let's see."

They both pulled out kunais and started to cut the wall paper off. When they finished, they revealed a door. Amitie pulled it open and inside was a room with a bed night stand window and closet. They walked in looking at the dusty stuff. Sakura opened the window letting the wind blow in and turned to Amitie.

"Well looks like you found a room you can stay in." Amitie smiled

"Yeah looks like it, but we have a lot of work to do so let's get started ne."

"Ok."

Scene change

Sasuke Sakura Naruto and Amitie stood outside the ramen shop waiting for Kakashi and Raffine to show up. After cleaning her room Amitie had to change her clothes, now she was wearing a red shirt that had white stripes on the end of the sleeves and collar and white shorts.

"They're late." Naruto said arms crossed against his chest. Amitie shook her head.

"Raffine is never late. They should be showing up in three two one"

"Hi sorry we're late."

Amitie smiled and turned. Raffine came running up with Kakashi reading his book. She changed too, now Raffine was wearing a purple dress with flowers in printed on the front.

"Oi Raffine you're late. Your perfect record is shattered." Amitie said grinning. Raffine sighed.

"It wasn't me! It was him." she pointed at Kakashi "I had to pull him out his apartment. Literally!"

"Poor, poor Raffine." Amitie said patting her on the head. "Oi Kakashi you're gonna have to get use to Raffine. She always on time. So you can never late again." Kakashi scratched his head.

"I know. I was wondering if you to would want to switch places."

"No." Naruto said, "If Raffine is always on time then you would have to be on time sensei. So she has to stay with you, right." Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you ." Kakashi said looking at them.

"Yes we would." Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"You three are bad students."

"And you are a baad sensei." Naruto said.

"You've been taking lessens from Amitie haven't you."

"Nope."

"Uh-huh. Well enough talking let's get going."

"Yeah dumplings here I come!"

Scene change

A waitress led them to a table in the crowded restaurant. They sat down and picked up their menus she left.

"Wow! Look at all the different dumplings." Raffine said, "I don't know what to try first."

"Why don't you have the ones filled with the sweet red bean paste? I really like that one." Sakura said, "Amitie what are you gonna order?"

"She and Naruto should get the ones with the veggies inside. Might help them both grow?"

"Say what!" Amitie snapped glaring at Raffine. "I'm not short." She said hotly.

"You sound like Ed off of Full Metal Alchemist." Raffine said grinning "pretty soon you're gonna start saying things like him like, who are you calling so small that I need a latter just to get in my chair at the table." Amitie grinned but quickly wiped it off her face and glared at Raffine.

"Shut up Raffine. And hey I thought you didn't watch Full Metal Alchemist."

"I don't. I just flip it on there to see Ed cute chibi self."

"Is this another anime show?" Naruto asked?

"Yeah but Amitie watches it so start talking."

Amitie explained what the show was about. Answering questions they asked. Until she explained the whole show.

"Wow! That show sound cool." Naruto said.

"It sounds sad if you ask me." Sakura said.

"Yeah it's sad. See this one episode I had to sit through with Amitie. It was a flashback when Ed and Al were young. Their mom was dying. It was really sad. So sad Amitie was crying her poor little heart out." Raffine said looking at Amitie. Amitie blushed glaring at Raffine.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on Amitie admit it you may act like you're tough but you're nothing but a big fat soft marshmallow ha!"

Amitie growled and started to think of ways to kill Raffine and wondering if she would get in trouble for it. The waitress came back and they place their orders.

Sometime later

"Yum! This is soooo good!" Raffine chirped happily grabbing another dumpling.

"Raffine slow down! The dumpling aren't going anywhere." Amitie said taking one of Sakura dumpling when she wasn't looking. Raffine rolled her eyes.

"Everyone watch your dumpling! Amitie is on the prowl and will take your food if you don't watch!" Amitie glared at her.

"Raffine you are so lucky we're in here otherwise I'd take you out right here."

"Sticks and stones Amitie." Raffine replied biting into another dumpling.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked not noticing Amitie taking one of his dumplings.

"She can say all the mean things she wants but they will never hurt me." Raffine said. Then she shook her head. Amitie just took one of Sasuke dumplings. "Amitie why can't you ever eat your our food?"

"Because I like doing this it's fun." Amitie grinned popping Sasuke's dumpling is her mouth. Sasuke glared at her she flashed him a smile.

Scene change

"When did it get dark?" Amitie muttered as they walked out the restaurant.

"When we were inside." Raffine said. "We should go home and get some sleep." Amitie gave her 'are you out of your mind' look.

"Amitie I want to go looking around the village and we can't do that if you are sleeping" Amitie frowned

"You want us to go around by our self's in a place we just appeared in."

"Well now that you put it like that we're gonna need a guide." Naruto face lit up.

"I know someone who can do that."

Scene change

Naruto knocked on the door for the 12th time tapping his foot impatiently. He was about to knock again but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto maybe he isn't here."

"No he's here I just know it. Wait did you hear something." Naruto face broke out into a grin as the door opened revealing a yawning Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka caught Naruto when he launched at him.

"Hello Naruto how was your day?" Iruka asked smiling at him.

"Great Kakashi-sensei found these two girls and one of almost killed him then we went out for ramen and then . . . "

"Whoa Naruto slow down. Why don't you all come in and sit down?"

Iruka stepped to the side so they could come in. Everyone found a spot to sit down.

"Ok Naruto now start from the beginning."

"Right. Kakashi-sensei was late showing up like always so we were waiting then he shows up with Amitie and Raffine." he pointed at the girls "and then we went to get some ramen cause Amitie and I wanted some then we went to see the Hokage and Raffine told us her and Amitie was from place called New York City right."He looked at them. They nodded. "Right then . . ."

"I'm sorry to interrupt did you say New York City?"

"Yeah you heard about Iruka-sensei?" Iruka shook his head and his ponytail loosen up. He sighed started to fix it.

"Hey Iruka why don't you leave your hair down?" Raffine said. Amitie looked at her.

"Raffine what are you up too?"

"Now why would you say that Amitie?"

"I know you. You're planning something."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I got my eyes on you."

"Whatever."

Amitie made a sound in her troat and turned away from Raffine.

"Pay no attention to her she's always planning something so I'd stay away from her." Raffine shot a glare at Amitie. Amitie flashed her a smile.

"You learn something new from these two every minute." Kakashi said but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at Iruka who had his hair down. Raffine was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She leaned over and whispered in Amitie ear.

"Lookie, lookie Kashi likes Ruka." She grinned and Amitie blushed faintly "You know what happens next?" Amitie face turned bright red.

"RAFFINE YOU PERVERT!" Amitie yelled pushing the girl away from her. Raffine burst out laughing pointing at Amitie face. Everyone was confused.

"Like I said you learn something new from these two every minute."

Iruka nodded his head looking at Raffine and Amitie.

"Um Amitie" Amitie looked up.

"Hai."

"Is New York City a new village?"

"No it's a city."

"Where?"

"The United States." Raffine answered

"And where are the United States?"

"On the other side of the world." Iruka nodded absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. Kakashi watched as it fluttered down onto Iruka shoulder. Raffine looked at Amitie out of the corner of her eye. Amitie glanced at her. Raffine smiled.

"You pervert stop it." Amitie hissed Raffine leaned over and whispered,

"Kashi watching Ruka. You know what happens next?"

"Stop it." Amitie hissed again pushing her away blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked watching them.

"Raffine perverted side has come out so plug your ears up. She keeps whispering perverted things in my ear no doubt she got it out of these perverted books she's always reading.

"Perverted books. What books?"

"Those books Kakashi always reading"

"Say what. H-how old is Raffine."

"12."

"12! She 12 years old and her parents allow her to read those books!"

"Hell yeah! I don't know why but her parents won't kill her!"

"Ok Amitie! Time to be quiet." Raffine said blushing bright red.

"Now you know how it feels." Amitie said grinning.

Scene change

"So Iruka-sensei you'll take Amitie and Raffine around the village?" Iruka smiled

"I'll be more than happy too."

"Cool you're the greatest Iruka-sensei!"

"Mm-hm now why don't you go home Amitie and Raffine look ready to sleep."

"Right bye Iruka-sensei."

"Good night all of you."

Scene change

Amitie and Naruto walked into his apartment both yawning.

"Night Naruto." Amitie said going to her room.

"Night Amitie." Naruto muttered he was pretty much sleep walking to his room.

Amitie walked into her room closing the door behind her. Digging through closet she pulled out a blue night gown. Slipped out her clothes and pulled it on. She went over to the window and opened it half way letting the wind blow in. She slipped under the covers and sighed closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

Well there you go the rewritten chapter 3 next chap . . . (a cloud of smoke appears making me cough)

Me still coughing: damnit Kakashi why can't you do that out side

Kakashi: because thaat wouldn't be fun where's Naruto

Me: in the kitchen what did he do

Kakashi: took something from me (Kakashi walks into the kitchen then Naruto comes running out with Kakashi book in hand)

Me: Naruto you took that perverted book from Kakashi wait are you a pervert like him

Naruto: hell no I'm no pervert

Kakashi: then why did you take my book

Me: fess up

Naruto: I was gonna give it to Miroku

Me: say what! That pervert isn't even here

Naruto: he told me to give it to Inuyasha and he would take it to him

Me: when I get my hands on that perverted monk I'm gonna . . .

Naruto: since Deanna is ranting about how she gonna get Miroku why don't you review so the next chapter will come faster

Me done ranting: till then

Naruto Kakashi and Me: later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I'm back with the next rewritten chapter to my story and I want to say thank you to my first reviewer well second reviewer if you count Kanemoshi well I count it even if she said it in a message I'm still glowing with happiness because of it also I'm dedicating this chapter to Animefangurl53 for reviewing my story so pat your self on the back and love my story like I love yours.

Disclaimer: (I sigh) why do you torture us anime writers by making us say we don't own Naruto

Lawyer: because we can also Masashi Kishimoto-sama want your two characters' Amitie and Raffine

Me: no way if I can't have Naruto he can't have Amitie and Raffine because I own them they're mine so get out of my face lawyer boy

Lawyer: yes Deanna

Me: that's Deanna-sama to you

Lawyer: yes Deanna-sama (leaves me grinning happily)

Chapter 4 Touring and Meeting Team 10

Talking ""

Thinking ''

The sun poured into Raffine room onto her face waking her up. She smiled happily and hopped out of her bed stretching. Looking around her room she spotted a clock on her night stand that said 6:00. 'Wow I'm still getting up on time for school' she blinked 'Oh No my perfect attendance record is messed up forever!' Raffine groaned running her fingers through her hair 'Hm I wonder if Kakashi is up yet . . . nah' she quietly walked out her room down the hall to Kakashi room. The door was ajar. She pushed it open revealing sleeping Kakashi. His back was facing her.

'Still sleep huh I always thought ninjas were always awake and alert well if that was true Kakashi wouldn't always be late' she smiled 'Now it is time to change all that' with an evil smile she walked off planning a way to get the lazy Jonnin up and out of bed.

'Now my mom and dad suddenly appear out of bed and in the kitchen when they smell coffee I wonder if that would work on Kakashi' pondering on this thought she walked into the kitchen and looked around and spotted a coffee maker on the counter 'Exellcent a coffee maker Kakashi you made by job easier' she walked to the refrigerator and opened the door then smiled 'Oh my plan is gonna work Kakashi won't know what hit him!'

Scene change

Kakashi walked to the bridge trying to figure out what happen. 'She tricked me out my own home use two of my weaknesses good smelling food and coffee' he sighed looking at the skipping girl in front of him. 'Maybe it's not too late to have Amitie staying with me'

"Kakashi stop trying to stall! Walk up!"

Kakashi almost said yes ma'am but stopped him self right before he open his mouth. He sighed again. 'Maybe I can get a lock and put it on her door' he shook the thought away he wouldn't be that evil (A/n or would he?)

"Hey Amitie good morning!" Raffine said running up to the blond girl.

"Sup Raffine morning." Amitie replied. She looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Oi Kakashi you're up early." she walked over to him "what did she do?" Kakashi sighed.

"She made my home smell like breakfast." Amitie shook her head.

"Did the same thing to me. Do you have a fan?"

"No. Why?"

"She uses a fan to spread the smell around the place. Did that to me once."

"For what?"

"Big sale at the mall. Made me as mad as hell all for a damn sale." Amitie growled. Kakashi walked up with Amitie behind ranting under her breath.

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you're up early!" Naruto said grinning happily.

"Wipe that smile off your face Naruto." Kakashi said "We got a lot of work to do."

"We're gonna do missions, right?"

"Oh no we're gonna train." Kakashi said his eye curving up.

"Training! I thought we were gonna do some missions!" Naruto cried waving his arms around wildly.

"No I thought we should do a little training. We haven't done any in a while so how about we get to work."

"NO FAIR KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS FOR REVENGE ON US BECAUSE WE'RE MAKING RAFFINE STAY WITH YOU SO YOU CAN NEVER BE LATE AGAIN!"

"No you just need more training." Kakashi said his eye still curved up.

"LIAR!"

"Naruto stop yelling at your sensei."

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto spun around and glomped him.

"Good morning Naruto." Iruka said smiling at him. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." Everyone chimed though Sasuke morning was murmured.

"You're early Kakashi." Iruka said looking at the Jonnin.

"Blame her." Kakashi said pointing at Raffine.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked looking at Raffine.

"I woke him up with the one thing no can resist! BREAKFAST!"

"I would stay away from her if I were you." Amitie said.

"Why?" Iruka asked?

"Because she will do that you. Did it to me. Back in New York my room is in the back of my house. Raffine was so bent on getting me out of bed. She used a fan. A fan just to get the smell to my room! And for what a sale! A damn sale at the damn mall! I didn't talk to her for weeks."

"Amitie it was just a day." Raffine said. Amitie glared at her and wacked her on the head. Raffine yelped holding her head glaring at Amitie.

"Ok we should get going. Lots of torture I mean training to do." Kakashi said pulling Naruto off Iruka eye curved up.

"Iruka- sensei you heard that right! Kakashi-sensei gonna tor mpmm."

"Have a nice day." Kakashi said pulling a struggling Naruto away Sasuke and Sakura followed not liking the look on their sensei face.

"Um ok where do we go first Iruka." Raffine asked.

"Follow me." Iruka said walking off Amitie and Raffine followed.

Scene change

"This is the Yamanaka Flower Shop."

"Wow. Lets go inside." Raffine said pulling Amitie in. When they walked in their noses was flooded with the scent of the flowers placed around the shop. Flowers of different sizes, shapes, and color was just about on anything that could be used as a shelve. Some was hanging from the hooks and on the floor against the wall out of the way. Sitting at the counter was Ino flipping through a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Hi Iruka-sensei."

"Hello Ino how are you?"

"Bored. I have to help around the shop before I go meet Asuma-sensei."

"Ooh Amitie look at that one!"

"Raffine calm down. You're scaring the flowers."

"Haha very funny."

"I know." Amitie grinned, Raffine rolled her eyes pulling Amitie over to some yellow flowers.

"Iruka-sensei who are those two girls?" Ino asked.

"Amitie and Raffine."

"Are they new students at the academy?"

"No they got here yesterday."

"Really." Ino leaned up some. "Are they from another village?"

"No they're from somewhere far away. Too complicated to explain." Ino leaned up a little more.

"How?"

"Very."

Seeing she wasn't gonna get any more information Ino sat back down and watched Amitie and Raffine prance around looking at the flowers.

"Amitie."

"What?"

"I thought you didn't like pink."

"I don't like pink on some things."

"Like as a natural hair color."

"That's ok reminds me of bubble gum."

"Let me get this straight you don't like pink but you like pink as a hair color and pink bubble gum?"

" . . . I guess"

"You really confuse me sometimes Amitie."

"And you make my head hurt with your stupid questions."

"Do I really?"

"Yes as a matter of fact my head is hurting from that question."

"Poor Amitie."

"Yeah poor . . . hey look at that purple flower."

"Where?"

Amitie grabbed Raffine hand and pulled her to the other side of the shop.

"Ooh pretty!"

"Raffine you're scaring the flowers again."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh boy this isn't looking good." Iruka muttered watching Amitie and Raffine. Ino watched too and said,

"Iruka-sensei it looks like they're about to . . ." Raffine tackled Amitie. "fight."

"Amitie Raffine stop no!"

Scene change

"I hope the flowers are ok."

"Oh they are fine sensei."

"I'm very sorry that happen."

"Don't worry! They didn't hit any of the flowers surprisingly."

"Girls what do say?"

"We're sorry Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Its ok I forgive you."

"Here. Why don't you take these to cheer you up." Ino handed them two pink flowers.

"Thank you Ino." Raffine chirped

"Well I think we should leave. Have a nice day Mrs. Yamanaka Ino bye."

"Bye!" Amitie and Raffine ran off waving with Iruka.

Scene change

"This is the Shopping District."

"Ooh so many stores. Its like an outside mall." Raffine said looking around. Her eyes landed on a store called Shueido that had a banner with Make-Out Paradise on it. Her face lit up.

"Amitie look a bookstore!" Raffine grabbed Amitie hand and pulled her into the store. Raffine walked down the aisles looking for her books dragging Amitie by her hand with Iruka following behind. Finally she stopped and her eyes lit up. There was a book cases filled with the Make-Out Paradise books. Letting go of Amitie hand she skipped forward grabbing one of the books and started reading.

Amitie shook her head and looked around. Iruka was back near by reading a book. She looked around and spotted something that caught her attention. A red book with gold letters on the spine that said 'The legend of the Nine-Tailed Fox' she picked it up opening it to the first page and started reading.

'Twelve years earlier, a fearsome nine-tailed fox terrorized the village claiming many lives. Its tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores.' Amitie read more and more her eyes became wider and wider until she couldn't read anymore. She put the book back and back away shaking furiously. 'I knew what that fox did but I didn't know it was that bad! That horrible thing is inside Naruto!' she back into someone and they grabbed her shoulder. She gave a small scream and spun around. Iruka stood behind looking at her with worried and concern filled eyes.

"Amitie are you okay. You're shaking?"

"I-I'm ok you just scared me that's all. Where's Raffine?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"No she's still reading those books I bet. I'm ready to go lets go get her."

"Excuse me." Iruka turned Amitie looked around him. A man stood next to Raffine with one of the Make-Out Paradise books in hand.

"Are you her father?"

"No I'm watching over her for a friend."

"I believe you should keep a better eye on her. Caught her reading adult rated book."

"Oh sorry I'll watch her better next."

"See that you do." he looked at Raffine waving the book in front of her face. Raffine followed it with her eyes.

"Stay away from these books until you're older kay."

"Yes sir." Raffine chirped. With a nod he walked off. "Not." Raffine muttered pouting arms crossed against her chest. "I was getting to the good part too." her pout turned into a frown. They walked out the book store.

"So where do we go next?" Amitie asked looking at Iruka.

"How about a snack. There's this sweet shop on Tea Street called Amaguriama you two might like it.

Amitie face lit up. Raffine shook her head.

"Sweet shop! What are we waiting for lets get going!" Amitie cried.

Scene change

"I don't know which to pick."

"Just pick one Amitie." Raffine muttered

"Ok I want . . . can I try all of them?"

"No! You are not getting all of those sweets!" Raffine snapped. Amitie glared at her.

"Who do you think you are my mother!"

"I'm trying to keep you from getting hyper! You know what happens when you're hyper!"

"What happens?" Iruka asked?

"She gets perky and loud very very loud."

"How loud are we talking?"

"Tv up full blast loud. Louder than Naruto loud."

"Oh that loud huh."

"Yeah that loud."

"Well how about you pick Raffine."

"I'll be more that happy too."

Sometime later

Amitie sat on a bench munching happily on a chestnut candy with Raffine next to her equally happy with her self. Iruka sat next on Amitie other side sipping tea. Raffine looked ahead and waved.

Ino! Hey Ino over here!" Amitie looked up. Ino was running towards them with Shikamaru and Choji behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked sitting down by Raffine.

"Snack break!" chirped Amitie Ino gave her strange look before whispering to Raffine

"Why is she acting perky?"

"Candy." Raffine answered pointing at the chestnut sweet in Amitie hand Ino nodded slowly.

"Oh right Amitie Raffine these are my friends and team mates Shikamaru and Choji."

"Hiya!" Amitie chirped again waving at them. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders Choji nodded still eating.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say hi." Ino snapped glaring at them. Choji and Shikamaru both shrugged their shoulders.

"It's always too troublesome to say hi to someone you don't know."

Everyone looked at Amitie.

"Oh great Amitie depressed." Raffine muttered Amitie glared at her.

"I am not shut up!"

"Make me!" Ino inched her way off the bench sensing they were about to fight again.

"Ok you two stop it."

Amitie and Raffine huffed and turned away from each other arms crossed. Iruka sighed standing up.

"Ok lets go. We still have a few things to see."

"Kay!" Amitie chirped jumping up popping the last bit of her candy in her mouth. Raffine stood up next to her.

"Nice to see you again Ino. Later." she said following Amitie and Iruka.

"Who were those two girls?" Choji asked?

"Iruka-sensei said they showed up the other day. But didn't say where they came from." Ino replied then she grabbed their hands pulling them off.

"Ino what are you doing." Shikamaru asked?

"We're gonna find out more about Amitie and Raffine."

"What about lunch?" Choji said watching the sweets shop disappear in the distance.

"Forget lunch. We have a mission: Find out more info on Amitie and Raffine."

Scene change

"Ooh hot springs can. We take a quick dip." Amitie asked Raffine shook her head. The candy was starting to take affect.

"No Amitie. We'll do it on our time." she said pushing the girl ahead. Amitie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Where are we going now."

"The Ninja Academy." Iruka answered "We're almost there."

"We get to see inside the academy." Raffine asked?

"The academy is closed but I can get us in."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Scene change

"Here we are." Iruka said. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Wow big." Amitie said.

"Come lets go inside."

Scene change

"Wow." Amitie and Raffine gazed around the classroom. "pretty big isn't it."

"Yes you should see it when it is filled with students makes it look smaller." Iruka said looking around.

"This is the classroom you teach in?"

"Yep this is where I taught Naruto too."

"Really."

"Yes but we should go."

"But we just got here."

"No buts we have to go."

"Ok." Raffine muttered walking out the door with Amitie and Iruka behind. They stopped in front of a door that had a sign that said 'Do Not Open' but Raffine opened it anywhy revealing a passage. Raffine and Amitie walked down the passage while Iruka closed and locked the door behind them. Raffine stopped in front of another door and opened it. They walked out into the sun shine.

"So did you two have fun?" Iruka asked as they left the academy.

"Too much fun!" Amitie chirped Raffine looked at her.

"Amitie why are you so perky have you been eating candy again."

"Only a little when you wasn't looking." Amitie answered grinning "why do you care if I'm perky or not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the perky one in the friendship." Amitie sweat dropped

"Thank you." Raffine blinked

"For what?"

"For making my head hurt with that stupid answer."

"I thought you said stupid questions make your head hurt not stupid answers?"

"Well now both do."

"I hate you."

"And I hate you."

Iruka walked along side the two bickering girls shaking his head.

"Amitie Raffine."

"Hai." Both girls answered at the same time. Iruka blinked staring at them and shook his head.

"Are you two ok with being on your own. I have some papers I should be grading and I'm sure you don't won't to sit and watch."

"Oh we'll be fine. Go grade your papers."

"Ok but . . ."

"Don't worry so much we'll be fine." Amitie said. Iruka and slowly and walked off.

"Buh bye." Amitie and Raffine chimed waving at him. Iruka waved and flashed them a smile.

Scene change

"We have the rest of the day left Amitie what do you want to do?"

"Spar."

"Say what!"

"What did I tell you about saying and what." Amitie said glaring at her "it gets on my nerves."

"Whatever! I'm not sparring with you."

Amitie rolled her eyes a stopping leaning on a tree. Raffine stopped in front of her glaring.

"Amitie you always want to spar even after I tell you no. I'm a dancer not a fighter."

"You always fight with me."

"That's different. If you want to fight someone fight Sasuke. I'm sure he would be more than happy maybe even jump at the chance to fight you."

"SAY WHAT!"

They jumped and looked around. Ino came stomping from behind a tree. Shikamaru and Choji came from behind it too. Ino stomped toward Amitie glaring. She stopped in front of her and yelled,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE! ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT SAKURA FAT STUPID FOREHEAD IS AFTER HIM TOO!"

"Whoa, whoa Ino calm down I do not like Sasuke!" Amitie said backing away from the furious girl. Ino calmed down in a second.

"Really."

"Yeah really. Amitie goes for blonds like her." Raffine said grinning Amitie glared at her.

"What are you guys doing here anyway." Amitie asked. Ino blinked for a second before muttering oops. Amitie eyes narrowed.

"Were you following us?"

"Um . . . yes."

"Why!" Amitie snapped advancing on her. Ino backed up into a tree and gulped.

"Um uh because because I wanted to find out more on you two." gathering a courage she took a step forward "besides you could be spies from another village planning to steal something or worse!"

"Well she does have a point Amitie." Raffine said. Amitie sighed and cross her arms.

"Yeah you are right. So what do you want to know." Ino blinked.

"Are gonna tell me where you came from?"

"Some of it but not all of it. So what do wanna know first."

Scene change

"Wow. That's just weird." Ino muttered "those two are from some different land on the other side of the world."

"Too weird if you ask me." Shikamaru said hands behind his head.

"I don't think they were lying." Choji said stopping to say that before resuming eating.

"Well lets not talk about anymore." Ino said "We promise we wouldn't tell anyone not even our sensei."

"I guess you're right it would be to troublesome to explain everything." Shikamaru said. Choji nodded his head.

"Lets hurry back to Asuma-sensei." Ino said. The other two nodded and they ran off.

Scene change

"Hey guys how's training going." Amitie asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"Torture." Naruto muttered leaning on Amitie's shoulder. Amitie shook her head and patted Naruto on his.

'Poor Naru-chan' she thought

"Hey Naruto no going to sleep." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined

"No whining up now." Naruto whined again standing up and walked over where Sasuke and Sakura stood. Raffine leaned over to Amitie and whispered,

"Amitie should we tell them we told Ino Shikamaru and Choji about us?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Amitie whispered back watching Naruto yelling and ranting at Kakashi.

Well that's is it rewritten chapter 4 hey I'm on a roll here and

Miroku: hello Deanna you are looking pretty like always

Me: Miroku you are in big trouble

Naruto: got that right he's is trouble

Miroku: what, what did I do

Naruto: you got me in trouble with my sensei that what

Miroku: I'm sorry but did you get the book

Me: yeah he got and its right behind you (Miroku turn and comes face to face with Sango with her weapon over her head) say night Miroku (Sango hits Miroku on the head and he falls to the ground)

Miroku: night (passes out)

Me: well that's all folks

Sango: review please

Everyone but Miroku: later


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I'm here with my next rewritten chap I'm ready to give it up kay you don't want to hear me ramble so start the fic . . . wait I almost for got new person joining the story so hope you like her right I think that's it so again start the fic.

Disclaimer: (I walk into the living room grinning then stop) hey what the hell do you think you're doing let Amitie and Raffine go now

Lawyer: fine but give us Naruto back you don't own him

Me: damnit fine (walks off muttering) how did they know I had Naruto damn (comes back with Naruto) I was so close too owning him damn you lawyers

Lawyer: whatever (takes Naruto and leaves)

Me: well at lease I have you two (hugs Amitie and Raffine)

Chapter 5 Enter Shira

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"Naruto said he was gonna ask Kakashi if they can do a C-class mission."

"Yeah that's what he told me."

"So they're gonna leave us alone for a few days." Raffine muttered crossing her arms.

"We won't be alone. Iruka will keep us comp. So we won't be alone."

"Yeah lets go see him now."

"Isn't he teaching now?"

"Oh yeah." Raffine sinking onto the ground by Amitie and sighed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well we could always . . ."

"No way!"

"Hmph."

"Amitie I wish Shira was here."

"Yeah me too."

"DAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Amitie and Raffine jumped up and looked around.

"AMITIE! RAFFINE! AAAAHHHHH!"

They both looked up and a girl landed on them. Groaning they sat up and looked at each other. The girl blinked and smiled. They smiled too.

"Oh my god! Amitie Raffine."

"Shira!"

The hugged each other tightly. This is Kaede Shirakawa but she likes to be called Shira. Shira is Amitie and Raffine best friend. She has cat ears and a tail. Shira is 12 like them with long black hair the reaches her waist and violet eyes. Shira is taller than them 4'11". She's wearing a light blue blouse with a light purple shorts.

"Shira what are you doing here." Raffine asked Shira shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. One second I'm in the mall, I just made a wish in the fountain, then the next thing I know I'm falling doing 100 mph and land on you two. Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Oh no thank you for using us to break your fall." Amitie said Shira giggled.

"Say where are we anyway?"

"In Naruto's World."

". . . No really where?"

"Really we are in Naruto's World."

"You are joking!"

"Nope."

"Get out! You mean we are . . ."

"Yeah Shira we are."

But but I thought how . . ."

"You made a wish in the fountain at the mall right?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you wish for?"

"I wish I could be with you guys. I was dying walking around the mall without Raffine dragging you and me all over the place."

"Aw Shira I love pulling you around the mall too." Raffine said grinning "at least someone likes it." Amitie glared at Raffine. Raffine glared back. Shira looked backed and forth between them. Then Amitie tackled Raffine, Shira gave a small eep and leaped to the side. When she sat up, Kakashi had Amitie and Raffine by their collars. They were glaring at him. He sighed,

"What have I told you two about controlling your tempers?"

"Amitie started it!"

"I did not!" now they were yelling at each other. Shira stood up and brushed her clothes. She walked over to Kakashi and stopped looking at him then hit Amitie and Raffine on their heads. They yelped and glared at her.

"What did you do that for!"

"Shut up." she said hitting them again. They frowned and looked at the ground. Kakashi blinked.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been with Amitie and Raffine for as long as I can remember and the only way to make them stop fighting is to hit them both on the head at the same so that way when they yell together you can hit them again but do it at the same time then they'll hush."

"Interesting. Who are you?"

"My name is Kaede Shirakawa but call me Shira."

"Nice to meet you Shira I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you two done? Kakashi you can let us go now." Raffine said.

"Maybe he doesn't trust you anymore. I'm guessing he had to break you two up since I wasn't here."

"Whatever. Can you let us go now please?" Amitie asked. Shira gasped,

"Amitie who been teaching you to say please?" Amitie growled,

"The same person who gonna kick your ass. You are just lucky he is holding me otherwise your ears and tail are doomed."

"Ears and tail?"

"Yeah see." Shira turned revealing a long black tail. She turned again and made her black ears on her head twitch. Kakashi blinked staring at them.

"Whoa that is so cool."

Everyone turn around. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura standing behind Kakashi looking at Shira.

"Those are real." Sakura said not blinking. Shira nodded.

"As real as those trees and those birds."

"That's even cooler!" Naruto said grinning "who are you anyway."

"Shira's my name keeping Amitie and Raffine from killing each other is my game." she struck a pose and winked. Raffine giggled Amitie rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Cause its true. Shira may not be my full name but it is still my name and keeping you and Raffine from killing each other is a game. Well it is to me, but on to more important things." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook. Raffine grinned and walked to her side. Amitie glared at them.

"Kay Raffine how many?"

"10."

"No it wasn't! It was two!" Amitie snapped glaring at her. Shira smiled.

"Whatever you say Amitie. So it was two huh."

"Yep how high are we?" Raffine asked looking over Shira shoulder.

"250." Shira replied. Raffine whistled Amitie growled glaring at them.

"Question. What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Raffine and I are keeping count of how many times Amitie asks to spar with someone. So far we're up 250."

"Wow that is a lot."

"Yeah we know."

"Why are you keeping count?" Sakura asked

"Just cause we can." Raffine chirped. Shira sighed,

"Well I don't know about you but I'm bored."

"Me too." Amitie muttered

"Me three." Raffine murmured.

"Walking." Shira suggested

"Sure." Raffine and Amitie replied. They walked off chatting with each other.

"Should we follow them?" Naruto asked watching the girls disappear in the distance.

"Yes we should otherwise they might cause some trouble." Kakashi said.

"But what about training sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Day off. You deserve it since I worked you three so hard." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah alright free day!" he ran off to catch up with the girls.

Scene change

"It's so pretty here." Shira murmured.

"Yeah you should have been here when Amitie and me showed up." Raffine said grinning. Shira smirked and asked,

"What happen? Did she faint when she saw Naruto?"

"She almost did . . ."

"Not!" Amitie yelled glaring at Shira and Raffine.

"What are you yelling about now?" Sakura asked walking up along side them.

"Amitie almost fainted when she saw Naruto." Shira said giggling.

"I did not!" Amitie yelled.

"Why would she do that?" Sakura asked. Before Amitie could stop her Shira said,

"Amitie likes Naruto a whole lot."

"Shira!" Amitie yelled charging at her. Shira ran off and jumped in tree. Amitie did a front flip. Pushing her self off the ground into the tree and grabbed a branch pulling herself onto it heading straight Shira. Shira eeped and jumped onto another branch. Amitie quickly climbed after her.

"Amitie I'm sorry it slipped out really!"

"Sorry is not gonna cut this time! Get your ass down here and take your punishment now damnit!" Amitie yelled advancing on Shira. Shira jumped higher and Amitie climbed higher until she could almost reach her. Down below where everyone else was standing watching the two girls go higher and higher.

"Shouldn't someone try and stop them?" Sakura said.

"Why are they climbing up there anyway?" Sasuke asked?

"Because Shira said Amitie likes . . ." Raffine tackled her before she could finish and whispered in her ear,

"Sakura if you want Amitie after you too you better not say that." Sakura nodded after seeing Amitie go after Shira like that she didn't want to be chase down like that.

"So is anyone gonna get them?" Naruto asked? Everyone looked at Kakashi. He sighed and jumped into the tree.

Shira looked down and groaned then gasped when a hand grabbed her ankle. She looked down. Amitie glared at her pulling her self up.

"Amitie if you are gonna hurt me why don't we do it on the ground?" Amitie glared and pulled her ear.

"Fine but as soon as we touch the ground you better not run or I'll kill you."

"You sound like Gaara."

"Shut up and start jumping."

Shira huffed waiting for Amitie start climbing down. Suddenly there was a loud crack that made Amitie stop and Shira freeze. Amitie looked down and saw Kakashi jumping up towards them. Then there was another loud crack. The branch was standing on tilted Shira grabbed Amitie hand just as the branch broke. Kakashi stopped when he saw the branch break and jumped onto another one to avoid the falling branch. He looked up and saw Amitie swaying. 'I better hurry.' he resumed jumping hoping he would make it in time.

"Shira can you pull me up?" Amitie asked trying not to look down. Shira muttered something.

"What!"

"I said I can try but you are too heavy."

"I am not!"

"Tell that to my arms." Amitie open her mouth to snap back but Shira grip slipped. They looked at each other.

"Shira don't."

"I can't help it." Amitie tighten her grip Shira did the same but Amitie slipped again.

"Shira c'mon don't let go."

"I'm trying not to." Amitie slipped again. Her eyes became wide Shira swallowed and started to pull her up. Suddenly there was a loud snap. The branch Shira was on couldn't take the pressure Shira was putting on it and broke. Shira and Amitie screamed. Shira stopped half way and grabbed a branch above her as she pasted it. Amitie stopped screaming and looked up.

"Shira."

"Don't you start crying Amitie you know you don't do that."

Kakashi stopped again (A/n damn that tree must be pretty tall if he hasn't got to them yet I don't even remember saying how tall the tree was either that tree is really tall or Kakashi is very slow) he looked up again and jumped onto another branch as one fell by. 'What are they doing up there.' He looked up again his breath caught in throat. Amitie was hanging onto Shira who was hanging onto a branch the only thing keeping them from falling. 'Not good I really need to hurry.' Right when started a scream made him stop and look up.

"AMITIE!"

Amitie screamed as she fell. She lost her grip on Shira hand and as a added bonus the branch Shira was holding onto broke (A/n too much pressure and weight) so they both fell. Shira grabbed Amitie by her shirt then hand grabbed Shira by her shorts. They both looked up Kakashi down at them.

"What are you two doing up there breaking all these branches?"

"It wasn't us the tree is against us." Shira said.

"Yeah what she said." Amitie said. Kakashi sighed and started jumping down out the tree holding onto Shira. He made it to the ground without breaking any of the branches. Shira and Amitie glared at tree that almost killed them.

"I see you two years from now on the ground dead." Shira said smirking. Amitie nodded her head in agreement.

"Amitie!" Raffine glomped Amitie hugging her tightly. "You had me so worried! I saw you and Shira falling I thought I was gonna lose you two!"

"Yeah what were you two thinking going all the way up there." Sakura said. Shira gasped and ran away with Amitie behind yelling,

"Shira if you thought I forgot you are DEAD WRONG! NOW GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT DAMNIT!"

"NO!"

Scene change

Shira whimpered quietly supporting three bumps on her head. Amitie walked ahead with Raffine fuming silently. Everyone but Sakura and Raffine was still didn't know why Amitie attacked Shira but what it was they didn't wanna fine out anytime soon.

"Hey where are we." Amitie asked looking around the clearing they just walked into. 'This place looks familiar.' Kakashi thought looking around.

"AH if it isn't my eternal rival!" 'Oh yeah right that's why.' Kakashi bit down a sigh threatening to come up and turned.

"Hello Gai." Gai along with his students: Lee, Tenten, and Neji came to a stop in front of them.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Have you come to challenge me!"

"No I haven't." Gai frowned.

"Then why are you here."

"Just walking by." Kakashi replied shrugging his shoulders. Gai blinked and smiled.

"Ahh! I see."

"See what?" Kakashi asked.

"You have . . ."

"AHH!" Everyone looked ahead where Amitie Shira and Raffine was. Raffine was on the ground frowning. Amitie and Shira stood beside her smiling and giggling.

"You are teaching more students."

"No I'm just watching those three." Kakashi muttered "that's Amitie Raffine and Shira. Girls come say hi." Raffine smiled Shira stepped on Raffine shirt. Raffine tried standing up but fell back down and frowned again. Amitie kneeled by her side and whispered something in her ear. Raffine frowned again then smirked and whispered back making Shira fall on the ground laughing. Amitie blushed bright red and glared at the smirking Raffine.

"What are they doing?" Lee asked.

"I'll see." Kakashi walked toward them and asked what was going on. Raffine said something making Amitie hit her on th head. Raffine glared at her. Amitie glared back. Knowing what was gonna happen next Shira sat up and hit them both. They glared and yelled at her. She hit them again they both frowned but stayed quiet. Shira rolled her eyes pulling them both up and over to the others with Kakashi behind.

"Hi." she chirped stopping in front Gai "my name is Kaede Shirakawa but call me Shira. These are my stuck up friends Amitie and Raffine."

"I am not stuck up!" they snapped.

"Shut up." Shira said hitting them. They frowned but stayed quiet.

"It's nice to meet you Shira." Lee said

"Same here. What's your name?"

"I am Rock Lee and these are my team mates Tenten and Neji. This is my sensei Gai."

"Hello to all of you." Shira said smiling. Raffine muttered something Shira wacked her on the head with her tail. "Shut up Raffine."

"Make me." Raffine snapped glaring at her rubbing her head.

"That's what you say to Amitie not me." Shira said wrapping her tail around her waist. Everyone stared at her.

"You have cat ears and a tail." Lee said blinking. Shira smirked

"Yes, yes I do and I know you want one too." Raffine giggled Amitie rolled her eyes.

"Shira must you rhyme all the time."

"Yes I must other wise I'd fuss."

"My head won't wait you better stop before it aches."

"I'm terribly sorry Amitie-kun but I won't be stopping anytime soon." she winked. Amitie lips twitched showing she was fighting the urge to smile. Raffine shook her head.

"You two rhyme too much."

"We do not." they said. Raffine suddenly clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Lightbulb." she chirped. Everyone blinked.

"A.k.a." Amitie started

"Also known as idea." Shira finished. Everyone nodded.

"So what's the big idea." Amitie asked crossing her arms.

"I know someone can spar with." Raffine chirped Amitie face lit up.

"Who?"

"Lee. If that's okay with him."

"Um ok." Lee muttered. Amitie smiled.

"Alright! Thank you Raffine!" she cried hugging her tightly. Raffine laughed hugging her back.

"Sweet Amitie gonna spar we should get snacks." Shira said grinning.

"No I wanna start now." Amitie said letting go of Raffine. Shira frowned.

"You always wanna start by for the other person is ready. On another note you should be doing your breathing exercises and stretching. So you can't start now." Amitie frowned.

"I hate it when you are right." Shira smiled

"Aw I love being right too." Amitie rolled her eyes taking Lee by hand and leading him away from the others. Stopping she sat down pulling Lee down beside her and crossed her legs.

"Copy me." she muttered closing her eyes. Lee did the same thing.

"Ok take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Well that is it for this rewritten chap sorry for the long wait but I'm in trouble so I snuck on to update I gotta get off now so later.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello we have a problem

Inuyasha: what's the problem

Me: I have no idea what to write

Naruto: but I thought you already started

Me: I did the beginning of the chapter was suppose to have Amitie sparing with Lee

Inuyasha: so what's the problem

Me: did the fight scene over and over again but I don't like the way it came out

Inuyasha: big deal just post it already

Me jumping on the coffee table: NEVER

Inuyasha: why the hell not

Me: I wanna make my readers happy with my work and I don't think they would like a bad fight scene

Naruto: what are you gonna do

Me: I'm gonna skip the fight but I spent so much time on it I haven't got any ideas so my loving fans help me by giving me I ideas please

Inuyasha: do what she says

Naruto: yeah if you do Inuyasha and I will kiss you

Inuyasha: say what!

Me: Naruto beautiful idea give me ideas get kisses from Inuyasha and Naruto

Naruto: yeah so start thinking for the kiss

Inuyasha muttering: I hate you two sooooooo much

Me: leave ideas in reviews or pm me please until I get some ideas

Me Naruto and Inuyasha: later


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa minna-san

Inuyasha and Naruto: nani what did you say

Me: I said hello everyone you guys are from Japan you should have known what I said (they look around muttering under their breath)

Me: yare yare

Inuyasha: whatever aren't you suppose to be doing something

Me: right I said I was gonna skip the fight scene but I told my self "Shame on you me." and I felt bad for stopping because I couldn't do a fight scene so I'm doing it over it won't be long it's pretty short but next time I will give you a better fight and long I will do my best to make it really good

Naruto: yeah Inuyasha and I know you will try your best right Inuyasha (Inuyasha nods)

Me: thanks Naruto you're a pal (I hug him tightly)

Naruto: your welcome now why don't you start the story

Me: all right I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha but Amitie Raffine and Shira are mine so you can't sue or take them otherwise Inuyasha will kill you right

Inuyasha: damn straight (cracks knuckles grinning)

Me: right start the fic (gets laptop and start typing)

Chapter 6 Memories

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Shira's tail swished back and forth she sighed bored. Raffine sighed loudly and glared at her slightly.

"You had to remind her to do that huh." Shira's ears twitched in irritation.

"She was gonna do it anyway Raffine so shut up."

"Make me."

"You pick fights with Amitie not me okay so don't bother." Raffine frowned and crossed her arms then smiled.

"Hey Amitie start already!"

"Raffine shut up!" Amitie yelled glaring at her. Raffine smile widen.

"Make me." Amitie growled and stomped her way towards her. Shira shook her head standing up.

"Amitie," she yelled "ignore Raffine. She is just bored like the rest of us. Hurry and start please." Amitie stopped and turned around. Shira sighed sitting down. Raffine glared at her.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you my dear."

Amitie huffed stopping infront Lee who stood waiting patently staring at her as she ranted under her breath about loud mouth friends getting on nerves. Finally she sighed and looked him.

"Ok Lee are you ready." Lee smiled putting his left arm behind his back and right arm out infront him.

"Yes I am more than ready." Amitie grinned backing up.

"Great when ever you are ready come . . ." Lee charged at her before she could finish the sentence aiming a kick at her head. 'I forgot how fast he was but I won't let that stop me!' Amitie thought. She duck and kicked at his legs. Lee jumped back Amitie ran at him Lee backed up avoiding her the best he could but she kept coming at him he almost couldn't keep with her! Amitie kicked him but he jumped back she aimed another kick at his chest but he caught her leg.

"Got you." he said. Amitie smirked and he blinked.

"You think." she said bouncing on her leg supporting her then she jumped kicking him in chest. Lee cried ouch falling back letting go of Amitie leg in the process. (A/n I saw that in a show once . . . I think eh I'm not good with fights heh) Amitie flipped back landing on her feet.

"Lee you okay?" Lee sat up and gave her thumbs up.

"Yes I'm ok." Amitie grinned.

"Well come on then we're still fighting right on your feet."

"Ok."

"Whoa Amitie is a wicked fighter." Naruto said never taking his eyes off Amitie as she blocked Lee's punch. She held on and threw him over her shoulder. Lee flipped though the air landing on the ground and looked up then jumped back avoiding Amitie kick.

"Yes she is quite skilled where did she learn this taijutsu." Gai asked looking from Amitie and Lee fight at Raffine.

"Uhh . . ." was Raffine's intelligent answer. "Um Shira knows start talking." she wasn't in the mood to explain something right now not even Amitie is sparing and they're evenly matched. Shira rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ano, Amitie has been taking Judo for has long as I can remember." Shira said scratching her head "I think she was taking it since she was six or seven if I remember correctly." Shira looked at the sky as if the answer would come falling down out of it. She jumped when Raffine yelled,

"Come on Amitie you can take him! No! what are you doing? Why didn't you block that you idiot!" Shira sighed.

"Raffine I don't think Amitie needs a backseat fighter." Raffine looked at her at before shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank You!" Amitie yelled taking her eyes off Lee to flash Shira a grateful smile. Shira grinned and Raffine rolled her eyes.

'One of these day I'm gonna kick Raffine ass so hard she'll go all the way to Sengoku Jidai' Amitie thought smirking. Lee was beginning to wonder what Amitie was thinking about to made her so happy. 'It could be the bloom of youth about to burst inside her.' This thought made him grin. 'I wonder what made him so happy.' Amitie thought staring at the grinning boy as she block his kick coming at her head. 'Eh why bother trying to figure out.'

With the last thought she blocked his second kick by grabbing his leg. It almost slipped out her grasp but she held on tightly. Lee surprised her by kicking her in the chest 'Copy cat!' she thought falling back letting go of his leg. Lee grinned running at her. Amitie hit the ground but instead of getting up she wait until Lee was close enough then she lifted her legs in the air and Lee ran into her feet. She quickly bent her legs and flexed her feet so Lee was sitting on them. When Lee tried to get away Amitie grabbed his hand making him blush she flashed him a smile.

"Bye bye." And sent him flying over her by bending her legs a little more then brought them back towards her thrusting them straight letting go of Lee's hand. Lee cried out when she did this. He really wasn't expecting her to do that. He heard lots of exclamation at Amitie's move but focused on landing on the ground the right way that won't cause him pain.

"Way to go Amitie! That was so awesome!" Raffine yelled jumping up and down in excitement. Amitie grinned standing up.

"Thanks I was working on that move for months but I never got a chance to try it yet."

"You should have used that move on Takeo when you had the chance to." Suddenly Raffine hands flew up to her mouth. Amitie paled and her eyes became wide. Shira growled jumping up and hit Raffine.

"Raffine what the hell is wrong with you! You know better to say that infront of Amitie! You baka! You bloody baka!"

"Shira I . . ."

"Damaru! Shut up!" Raffine squeaked and her mouth snapped shut. Shira glared at her furiously but a soft noise made her turn. "Amitie!" Raffine looked around Shira and gasped. Lee ran over to Amitie who was laying on the ground unconscious. Everyone jumped up and ran over to her. Shira and Raffine stopped by her side sitting down. Raffine reached for her but Shira slapped her hand.

"Don't touch her." she snarled. Raffine backed up some biting her lip. Shira looked back at Amitie and her ears drooped on her head. She carefully slipped a hand under Amitie's back lifting her up.

"Amitie you really pick a bad time to faint." Amitie eyes fluttered open and she blinked staring at everyone.

"Nani, Doushita no? Where's Raffine?" she asked softly.

"Right here." Amitie blinked and sat up a little straighter she could see something purple behind Shira and she rolled her eyes knowing what happen. She stood up Shira did too.

"Amitie are you okay?" she asked? Amitie nodded then hit her on the head. Shira yelped and glared at her.

"What was that for." she half asked half yelled. Amitie glared at her.

"You freaked Raffine out again didn't you." Shira blinked and then open her mouth to response but was cut off by Raffine who said,

"Hai." Shira turned to glare at her but Amitie hit her on the head.

"Shira if I told you once I told you nearly fifty times stop scaring Raffine! Just because she is an idiot doesn't mean you can bite her head off." Raffine nodded then stopped and glared at Amitie who just flashed her a smile. Shira watched Amitie worriedly.

"Amitie are you sure you are okay?" Amitie rolled her eyes. Sometimes Shira can be like a mother.

"Mattaku Shira! Daijoubu I'm fine ok."

"Alright but . . ."

"Shira!"

"Ok ok I'll leave you alone." Amitie nodded happily. "But you are not sparing with Lee for the rest of the day." Amitie pouted.

"Shira! Naze!" she whined. Shira rolled her eyes at Amitie childishness.

"Because you just fainted and can never do anything after that. If you keep fighting you will more than likely fall out again." Amitie crossed her arms frowning.

"I hate it so much when you are right." Shira grinned and patted Amitie on the head.

"Cheer up little Amitie-kun you'll get to spar really soon!" she chirped making Amitie smiled.

"I hate it when you rhyme you all the time." then she blinked "I am not little."

"Yeah you are." Raffine said grinning "Little Amitie-kun. What a cute name I remember Ta aahhhchoo."

"Bless you." Shira said glaring at her. Raffine sniffled and sneezed again.

"Bless you." Amitie murmured walking off.

"Chotto matte! Wait a minute Amitie where are you going?" Shira said.

"For a walk. I'll be back later. Ja ne." Everyone watched her disappear in silence then

WACK!

"Ahh Shira what the hell!" Raffine yelled glaring at her. Shira glared back and said,

"You almost did it again Raffine! Are you stupid or something you know damn well we are never I repeat NEVER TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT BASTARD AGAIN!"

"Who's this Takeo person?" Neji asked.

"Amitie's ex boyfriend." Shira said

"Why ex?" Sakura asked.

"Because that bastard cheated on her with some red headed girl who had boys running after her just by grinning." Shira growled "she made me sick to my tummy just by glancing at her." Raffine nodded

"And don't even get me started on how stuck up she was. She was worse than Sa aaahhhchoo."

"Bless you." Shira said biting her lip to keep from laughing at what Raffine was gonna say. Raffine sniffled again and sneezed. "Bless you." she sniffled again and sneezed again. "Bless you." Raffine open her mouth to say "Thank you." but sneezed again. "Oi Raffine what's up with you! What's with all the sneezing." Shira asked shaking her head. Raffine shrugged and sneezed. "Maybe Amitie is talking about you." Raffine open her mouth to say "Yeah right!" but sneezed again. She just nodded her head and sneezed making Shira laugh.

Scene change

Amitie grinned happily 'I wonder if Raffine is sneezing I'll ask Shira when I get back.' she laughed quietly then sighed biting her lip. 'Raffine you are a dumb ass saying that infront me.' balled her hands into fists at her side. 'Takeo how could you do this to me!'

Flashback

_Amitie walked into her 5th grade class spotting her friends sitting by each other talking._

"_Hey Raffine Shira." she said walking towards them. They both looked up and smiled._

"_Konichiwa Amitie." Shira said. Amitie stopped blinking. Raffine giggled._

"_Japanese my dear Amitie. Shira is learning how to speak it." Amitie nodded slowly sitting down. Then Shira and Raffine moved closer and said together,_

"_So how was you date." Amitie blushed _

"_It wasn't a date we just watched movie and walked in the park last night. We are just 10 we aren't ready for dates!"_

"_Yeah right." Shira said tilting her head to the side. Amitie open her to snap back but squealed when a pair of hands covered her eyes._

"_Guess who." said a cheerful voice in her ear. She grinned._

"_Takeo you are so . . ."_

"_Sweet loving . . ."_

"_Silly. Nobody does that anymore."_

"_But me and you know you like it. Right Raffine right Shira?"_

"_Yep." both girls chimed together. Amitie pulled Takeo hands off her eyes to glare at them. They flashed her grins. _

"_Now now little Amitie you know it is true."_

"_I am not little!" Amitie huffed frowning. Takeo walked infront of her desk and looked her in the eyes. Amitie stared back into his dark brown eyes. Takeo Baker 10 years old with brown eyes black hair that kinda lays flat on his head but will stick up if messed with. He was 4'2" wearing a striped red and blue shirt and red shorts._

"_Hi Takeo!" someone jump Takeo from behind and he almost fell on the floor. Amitie Raffine and Shira jumped up. Amitie snapped,_

"_Hey what in seven hells do you think you are doing Breanna!" Breanna looked at Amitie and snorted._

"_Well well well if it isn't the smallest person in the world."_

"_WHAT!" Amitie yelled about to jump over her desk if Raffine and Shira never grabbed her arms. Breanna laughed. Breanna Johnson, 10 years old short red hair _(A/n Like Gaara's) _hazel colored eyes 4'2" like Takeo wearing a bright red dress._

"_Takeo why do you stay with these girls especially that miniature walking time bomb."_

"_I dare you to say that again." Amitie growled glaring at the red head. Breanna blinked her hazel eyes Amitie. She let go Takeo and walked around him stopping infront of Amitie ignoring Shira as she growled at her. _

"_My my Amitie you have a problem."_

"_What."_

"_It looks like you're getting smaller."_

"_DAMNIT THAT'S IT!" Amitie pulled out of Raffine and Shira grasp and jumped onto her desk tackling Breanna. Breanna screamed and leapt to the side. Amitie landed on Takeo but before he could grab her she jumped up and ran after Breanna._

"_Get your ass back here!" Amitie yelled rounding desk gaining on her. Breanna ran around a desk Amitie jumped onto it and leaped landing on Breanna. Before she could land a hit a arm rapped around her waist pulling her off Breanna but she didn't let go of Breanna's dress so it came up above her legs revealing Breanna's . . ._

"_OH my god! My eyes!" Amitie yelled covering her face "MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!" Breanna was wearing hot pink panties _(A/n remember Amitie doesn't like pink so yeah you know why she is freaking out lol) _the whole class bursted out laughing. Breanna quickly sat up pulling her dress down but it was to late everyone saw her panties and Amitie yelling wasn't help her feel better. She turned red her face almost matched her hair. Amitie continued to scream and rant about how she scarred for life. Their teacher tried calming her down but it wasn't working. Finally Takeo walked over and kissed her on her nose making her stop and blush. Breanna glared at them. 'Amitie you are gonna pay.' she thought glaring at them 'You will pay.'_

End of Flashback

Amitie smiled at the memory. 'I'll never forget that day! And I'm sure Breanna didn't either!' she laughed happily then sighed and bit her lip remembering something else.

Flashback

_Amitie walked into the clas room and looked around. No Raffine or Shira. She blinked and looked around again. Nope they wasn't here. Scratching her head she sat down her desk and sighed. Suddenly Raffine and Shira came running into the room and yelled,_

"_Amitie there you are!" they ran over and grabbed her._

"_What the hell guys!" Amitie said looking back between them. They pulled her out the room down the hall around the corner and stopped at a intersection. Amitie stared at them as they looked around the corner then pushed her around. Amitie blinked staring down the hall and saw what they were trying to show her. Breanna had Takeo pinned against the wall kissing him._

"_What the hell!" Breanna pulled back and flashed Amitie a smug smile. Amitie was frozen on the spot staring at them. Raffine and Shira walked around the corner to see why Amitie stopped and saw Breanna's smug smile. Shira growled walking down the hall with Raffine behind glaring at the red head. Breanna kissed Takeo one more time before running off with Raffine and Shira behind. Amitie snapped out her trance walked down the hall to Takeo. Stopping infront of him she tapped his cheek. _

_Takeo opened his eyes. Amitie could see they were glazed over like he was in a trance._

"_Takeo are you alright?" she asked softly. He blinked and stared at her._

"_Where's Breanna?"_

"_Raffine and Shira chased her off I hope they kick her ass. What happen why was she kissing you?"_

"_She followed me out of the lunchroom and wouldn't leave me alone then she pinned against the wall and started kissing me." Amitie open her mouth to ask why he didn't push her away but the bell rang._

"_Come on Amitie we better get to class." Amitie blinked staring at him. He sounded relieved that the bell had rung. He took her hand and pulled her down the hall. Amitie stared at the back of his head thinking. Why didn't he push Breanna away? Why did he sound happy the bell rang? 'Why did he eat breakfast at school he always eats at home. Maybe he woke up late and didn't have time to eat.' she nodded. That sounded like what happened but why did she feel as though it wasn't true. Doubt bubbled around her heart but she ignored it. She walked up so they were side to side. Takeo turned his head and flashed her a smile she grinned. 'He would never cheat on me.' she thought but a small voice in her head said, 'Right?'_

End of Flashback

Amitie shook her head to get the memory to go away. 'When I saw that I should've watched him carefully but NO I had to act like it didn't happen and now look what happen.' tears pricked at her eyes she stopped walking and closed them tightly.

Flashback

_Amitie walked into her 7th grade classroom not smiling but frowning. Last day of school you think she would be happy but no she wasn't. Raffine and Shira noted this when she sat down beside them._

"_Bad date?" Raffine asked Shira shook her head about to hit Raffine but stopped when Amitie said,_

"_He didn't show up."_

"_Nan da to!" Shira yelled. Amitie blinked staring at her Raffine shook her head._

"_She said 'What!' Japanese." Amitie nodded slowly then sighed. Shira growled,_

"_When he gets in here I'm gonna . . ."_

"_You aren't gonna do anything." Shira looked at Amitie "if anyone is going to kick his ass it is gonna be me." Shira grinned _

"_Yeah and . . ." she stopped and looked at the door. Amitie and Raffine stared at her._

"_What's up Shira?" Raffine asked. Shira stood up and walked towards the door and out. Raffine and Amitie up and followed._

"_What the hell is this!" Shira yelled scaring two people. Amitie caught a flash of red and walked around Shira. Her eyes became wide her breath caught in her throat and she paled._

"_Ta-takeo."_

_Takeo stood beside Breanna who was smiling smugly holding her hand._

"_Oi what the hell do you think you are doing!" Shira yelled glaring at Takeo "why are you with her!" she pointed at Breanna. Breanna smirked Shira growled taking a step towards her._

"_Down kitty cat you wouldn't want to get in trouble on the last day of school do you?" Breanna said. Shira smirked and took another step. _

"_I could careless if I got in trouble because of you. As a matter of fact I would be more than happy to get in trouble if it means you suffer." Breanna eyes became wide and she jumped behind Takeo pushing him forward._

"_Keep that crazy thing away from me!"_

"_What did you call me!" Shira yelled advancing towards them._

"_Shira stop." Shira stopped and looked over her shoulder at Amitie._

"_Amitie what . . ." her words caught in her throat as she stared at Amitie. Tears streamed down Amitie's face as she glared at Takeo. _

"_You bastard." Amitie walked towards him. Takeo gulped about to take a step back but remembered Breanna was behind him. Breanna came out from behind him and looked at Amitie._

"_Look at the little . . ." Amitie glared at her Breanna mouth closed with a snap and she backed up but Amitie followed._

"_You know Breanna I always put up with your mess but now I have had it."_

"_Wha what are you doing." Amitie smirked evilly reaching for Breanna's neck with her hand._

"_Amitie what are you doing?" Raffine asked hoping Amitie wasn't gonna do what she thinks she's gonna do._

"_Pressure point."_

"_What?"_

"_Pressure point." she pointed at a spot on Breanna's neck. "If I press here she should go to sleep." Amitie hand twitched showing she really wanted to press it, but she just turned back to Takeo and glared._

"_Amitie . . ."_

"_Don't you dare say my name." Takeo mouth closed. Whenever Amitie use that tone of voice it's better to stay quiet._

"_Why did you cheat on me?" Takeo looked down not meeting Amitie's eyes. Amitie bit her lip until it bleed. "Takeo we are over I never want to see your face again."_

"_Amitie . . ."_

"_Do not say my name you bastard!" Amitie yelled glaring him. "I hate you! If you come near me try to talk to me I'll kill you!" tears flowed from her eyes and she walked off._

End of Flashback

Tears flowed out her eyes she bit her lip to keep the sobs threatening to come up down 'No I refuse to cry over him again!' Amitie rapped her arms around herself. A small sob escaped her lips and she sunk to the ground. 'But it hurts so much! Why did he cheat on me!' she reached for her neck and her fingers closed around a small locket. She pulled it out from under her shirt and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Takeo smiling happily. Amitie smiled staring at the picture then whimpered.

'Why did you cheat on me? I loved you so much I thought we would be together forever.' she sighed and closed the locket. 'I guess I was wrong huh. There's no such thing as forever besides that's what you would read in fairytales.' sighing softly Amitie stood up and turned around walking back. 'I should just forget him but that's gonna be hard if I love him huh.' suddenly she grinned 'I'll never forget him I know that. I also know I'll never stop loving him seeing how we were together for 1 year.' Amitie sighed loudly 'I sound like Kagome.'

Amitie rolled her eyes. 'Not like that's a bad thing but its kinda weird hmm.' she shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well better focus on finding my way back.'

Scene change

Amitie poked her head around the tree and grinned coming from behind it.

"Finally! I found you guys I thought I would walk around that stupid forest forever." she stopped besides Raffine and Shira they both gave her strange looks. She blinked.

"What?"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Raffine asked Amitie shrugged her shoulders.

"I think its because I'm thinking about how much Breanna is gonna torture Takeo." Raffine gasped Shira looked at Amitie with wide eyes. Amitie looked back and forth between them and bursted out laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" both Raffine and Shira blinked.

"Amitie you aren't fainting."

"What you want me to?" Amitie said grinning. Raffine shook her head rapidly.

"You said his name."

"Big deal so sue me."

"But aren't you sad?"

"You want me to be sad." Shira glared at Raffine shaking her head.

"We're just wondering are you over him?"

"Yes and no. A part of me still loves him, but the other part could a rat ass about him." Raffine giggled and Shira rolled her eyes.

"So you don't care if we talk about him?" she asked Amitie shook her head.

"Go on and say what you like I won't stop you or faint." Raffine and Shira grinned glomping Amitie hugging her tightly.

"Yay little Amitie-kun is back!" they cheered. Amitie smiled.

"Yep . . . I am not little." she said pushing them off huffing. Raffine and Shira grinned making Amitie smile.

"So Lee you wanna spar again?" Shira opened her mouth but Raffine put her hand over and whispered in her ear.

"Let her fight Shira it is the only thing that will make her happy." Shira sighed Raffine grinned and patted Amitie on the back. "Go easy on him Amitie." Amitie smirked evilly.

"I'll try."

Well that is it for this chapter so I hoped you liked it leave reviews make me happy and all that other stuff kay.

Me Inuyasha and Naruto: sayounara bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

(Dully) konichiwa minna-san

Inuyasha: uh oh she in that depressed mood again the one when she has writers block

Me snapping: what the hell do you know how do you know that's the reason why I'm like this huh (I advance towards him and he glares at me not backing up)

Inuyasha: you don't scare me

Me: oh but I know what does

Naruto: um I hate to break up this discussion but Deanna aren't you suppose to be telling your fans something

Me: hai your right ano if you haven't figured it out that I have writers block yet you know now and of course my head isn't gonna give me any I ideas so please help me maybe a hint on what should happen next I'll be more than happy to take some ideas from my fans if you want to give them to me you like help my mind to get in gear onegai

Naruto: please help her with her writers block if you do the next chapter will be here soon

Me: please help and I'll update lightning fast so until I get some ideas

Naruto Inuyasha and Me: later


End file.
